


Rapture

by Aryagraceling



Series: Rare Pair Central [19]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Almost first times, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Christmas Smut, Confessions, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Priest Kink, Topping from the Bottom, established D/s relationship, vamp!Itachi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryagraceling/pseuds/Aryagraceling
Summary: It's been three years since Itachi was turned, two since he found Naruto, and one since he fell. Hard.Their third Christmas together will be one to remember.





	Rapture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21/gifts).



> I never liked Naruto. Never shipped NaruIta. Now I do and you've now created a monster, hon 😂 hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing!

“Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned. My last confession was six weeks, three days, and ten hours ago.”

“Go on.” Itachi can hear the priest settling down to mirror him on the other side of the door, head resting just inches from his. “I’m listening, my child.”

“I have failed my savior and my family,” Itachi whispers. “I am unholy and should be cleansed.”

“Funny way to say you’re with a man,” the priest says, and Itachi hears fabric falling to the floor as he discards his shirt. “What else?”

Itachi’s nails bite into the skin of his wrist, sickly pale and nearly glowing in the moonlight streaming through the hall window. Really, this should be done in church, but the church does not have what Itachi needs tonight. “Three times,” he says. “I have been tainted by the blood of others three times since we last spoke.”

That throws the priest, he can tell. Text him in the middle of the night when he has to be up early for Christmas service the next morning, fine. Insist on coming that night for penance, no questions asked. Confess down to the hour the last time they were together, and barely even a blink. Admit the sickness has gotten to him and he’s fed from three other people?

He can feel the hurt through the door.

“Was mine not enough?” the priest asks, and Itachi knows he’s not playing anymore.

“I needed-- _wanted--_ more,” Itachi says. “It _burned,_ the wanting. In my throat and lungs and bones, Nar--Father.”

“Itachi.” Knuckles drag across wood and the priest stands before opening the door. His bright eyes lock onto Itachi’s as he extends a hand to where Itachi is crouched against the doorframe. The skin of his chest doesn’t glow like Itachi’s and his pajama-clad legs look strong enough to bear the weight of mountains. “You can always come to me, you know.”

  
“You shouldn’t say that,” Itachi whispers. Naruto’s fingers are cool on his chin as they tip it up, eyes searching for the crimson that means Itachi is nearing desperation. He won’t find it tonight, not since it was mere hours ago Itachi wiped another person’s blood from his lips. “You shouldn’t offer that.”

“Do not presume to tell me what to do,” Naruto says. He pulls Itachi into his room and presses him against the door when it closes, pinning him in place with a hand near each shoulder. “I will offer myself if and when I want, is that clear?”

  
“Yes, Father.”

Naruto’s gaze is critical as it takes him in. “You don’t want me as your Father tonight, do you?” he asks. One hand slides up to cup Itachi’s cheek before brushing the hair from his dark eyes. Itachi shakes his head before letting himself relax into the touch. “Tell me what you want.”

“I want my demons driven out,” Itachi mumbles into Naruto’s palm. “Make me good again.” Naruto inhales sharply as Itachi’s teeth graze across his flesh. There’s no _need_ to feed tonight, but the temptation is nigh on overwhelming. It’d be so easy, with the priest’s heartbeat directly under his lips, to just slip and--

“Which one do you want tonight?” Naruto asks, pushing off the door. There’s a gleam in his eyes, the one that means he’s been waiting every day of these six weeks for Itachi to come back. “Suede? The black would look so good right now,” he whispers. “Or maybe the leather.”

“Suede.” Itachi’s eyes shut tightly as Naruto’s lips replace his hand, skimming across his cheek to kiss his temple. “Please.”

“Ask me properly, boy,” Naruto says.

“Suede, please... _daddy.”_ A shiver rips through Itachi as Naruto’s lips recede. “With both hands.”

“Good boy,” Naruto praises. He lets his head fall to the side and Itachi whimpers at the very purposeful baring of his neck. His throat is close enough Itachi can see his pulse jump when his freezing hands connect with Naruto’s stomach. Always the receiver, Itachi is, never the giver, yet every time he’s desperate to try again. His well-stretched ass clenches around nothing as Naruto pulls away.

He’s a sight, he knows. His piercings are almost all out, makeup left over from yesterday, hair a dishevelled mess from when he tossed and turned all day. It’s the guilt. It’s eaten at him ever since the first feed that wasn’t from daddy--from the priest saving him from perdition, drop by crimson drop. Sleep has been a myth for this month and a half and though he knows he should simply ask for _rest,_ Itachi wants more.

He wants Naruto in his entirety.

“Itachi,” Naruto murmurs. “Are you with me?” Itachi takes a breath and says yes. “Colors?”

  
“Green for go, yellow for pause, and red for stop,” Itachi recites. He reaches for Naruto, grasping at nothing when the priest takes another step back. “I want you, daddy. Why can’t I have you?”

  
“Because greed is a sin, boy,” Naruto says. Itachi’s left reeling as Naruto tugs him forward and leaves him to stand in front of the St. Andrews cross. His reflection in the mirror behind it is almost horrifying, the picture of a wraith haunting the bedroom of one who he doesn’t deserve. “You’re here to atone for your sins.” He slides a hand up Itachi’s throat, tightening his grip slightly when Itachi grabs backwards. “I can’t help you if you’re not here for repentance, Itachi.”

“I’m sorry,” Itachi says quickly. Too quickly, because Naruto is pushing him down to his knees and ordering him to hold his hands up. “At least I can touch this cross without burning, huh, daddy?”

“Tell that to your back in a few minutes,” Naruto says. He pulls off Itachi’s shirt, touch lingering as it has so often in their recent sessions. Itachi lets himself be taken in by the warmth. It’s been too long since someone touched him like this, like they care. Too long, and never outside this room.

“Again, daddy,” he whispers when Naruto’s fingers leave his skin. “Just touch me, please.”

Instead, Naruto’s hand winds in his hair and forces his face to the mirror. “Confess,” he says, and Itachi begins to harden. “Their names, boy. What are the names of the people you tainted yourself with?”

“How would you like them?”

“In order,” Naruto says. His grip tightens, forcing Itachi to meet his eyes that are the deepest oceans, riptides pulling Itachi down to the deep. “Every person who has kept you away from me gets you ten minutes, boy. Say their names.”

“Hatake Kakashi,” Itachi whispers. “Six weeks, two days, and eleven hours ago. I felt as if I was starving, daddy.” Naruto’s fingers tighten as he drags Itachi’s head higher. “Shiranui Genma. Three weeks, six days, and two hours ago. I--” he tucks his lip between his teeth at Naruto’s dissatisfied sigh. “Yes, daddy?”

  
“I don’t need an explanation,” Naruto says. “Who was the third?”

He’s playing hard tonight. This is not the caring, loving daddy Itachi’s gotten used to in the past. He’s demanding, domineering, and Itachi’s shoulders bow under the weight of his disappointment. “Haruno Sakura,” he says, settling back on his heels. “Those are the three I’ve fed from.”

“Bad boy,” Naruto says. He releases Itachi’s hair and his head falls forward. “Stand and put your hands behind your back.” Itachi scrambles up and does as asked while Naruto grabs the floggers from his drawer. He sets them on the bed before moving to Itachi’s front and opening his pants, forcing them down around his knees. “Step out,” he orders, and Itachi nearly falls forward as he complies. “Three names at ten minutes each is thirty minutes, boy. Color?”

  
“Green, daddy.” Itachi’s cock bobs as he’s pushed forward to the cross. Naruto shuts the restraints around his ankles first, cheek brushing against Itachi’s thigh before he bites down on the creamy skin. The spark of pain that shoots up Itachi’s spine is thrilling-- _no one_ bites a vampire and gets away with it. No one.

Unless it’s his priest.

“Arms up,” Naruto says. His hands slide over Itachi’s naked stomach to his underarms, helping guide his wrists into the restraints. The touch is intoxicating and everything he’s dreamt about since their last session. It’s what he replays in his mind every time he thinks about what he truly came here to say. _“I_ am the only one you drink from,” he continues. “I am the one who provides for you, who _helps_ you. Who’s your daddy?”

  
“You are.”

“Tell me who’s saving you.”

Itachi already wants to cry as Naruto’s grip falls away once more. He knew it was coming, yes, but if only he could get a few more seconds of Naruto’s caress… “You are,” he says again. He sees his makeup already smeared in rings of deepest black around his eyes and he knows it will only get worse when the tears come, driven out with each _smack_ of the tails against him. “Please, daddy,” he says brokenly. “Help me.”

Naruto is silent as he begins. The tails trail over Itachi’s ass first, setting his thighs to quivering as he taps them lightly. From there they move up his spine, over his shoulders, drop down to rest against the silver bars through his nipples. “Keep your eyes open,” Naruto says, his gaze ice-cold fire in the moonlight. “Watch me punish you.” His lips brush over Itachi’s shoulder as the tails fall on the outside of his thigh. Itachi is given no warning before Naruto’s teeth clench around the meat of his shoulder and he cries out in surprise.

Daddy simply repeats the motion on the other side.

Itachi’s quivering all over before the first hit comes. One hit turns into two, which turns into three, and soon he’s watching the black blur as Naruto works behind him. Every so often there’s a harder blow, keeping him on his toes as his priest counts down the minutes. The Christmas Eve moon may be cold as it filters through the window but Itachi is warm, heat spreading out from the impact zone in what has to be the closest he’s felt to home in months. Liquid dribbles down his length as Naruto repeats how Itachi is his and his alone, driving the point home with several hard hits, tails _just_ missing wrapping around his shoulders.

Naruto’s bare chest begins to glisten with sweat and suddenly Itachi’s having a hard time letting go of the sweet scent of blood racing below the priest’s skin. “Yellow,” he rasps, skin jumping as the last bit of suede hits him before Naruto sets them aside. “Blood, daddy, the blood--” His hands form fists in the restraints, nearly tearing them from the wood before Naruto comes to hold his face and recapture his attention. “I want it…”

He hates the way his voice drops to a hiss.

Loathes the way Naruto rests their foreheads together. “Would you like to continue?” Naruto asks quietly, and Itachi waits two seconds too long before he squeaks out a yes. “Do we need to stop?”

Itachi noses toward Naruto’s wrist, nostrils flaring as the steady beat pumps below the skin. “I want--” his cock is beginning to flag under Naruto’s assessing gaze-- “I want you, daddy. Let me have you.”

“Color, Itachi.”

Itachi’s tongue flicks out, barely missing the wrist before falling back to wet his lips. There’s a cloud obscuring his sanity, a red mist driving out all coherent thought in favor of needing _him._ Needing purification. “Daddy,” he moans, and it’s Naruto who calls red.

“We’re done with this for the night. Stay still,” he murmurs as he undoes Itachi’s wrist restraints. Itachi’s arms fall to curl against his chest, the ache of being up for longer than usual making itself apparent as the leg restraints come off. “Talk to me, Itachi,” Naruto says, pressing a hand to the small of Itachi’s back. “What’s wrong? What do you need?”

  
_You,_ Itachi wants to blurt. _Every goddamned day, all I need is your love._ “I need to drink,” he whispers instead. “I need...oblivion. Fuck me. I want you to fuck me.” They play this game every time and he _knows_ he should just come out and say it, but Naruto’s already getting antsy. It’s always the same. Itachi begs, and Naruto recants his offer of ‘everything.’ His breath is coming in near-sobs now, Naruto’s fingers burning him as they splay over his lower back. Itachi’s legs wrap around Naruto’s waist and they fall back to the bed, Itachi clinging like his life depends on it. “Fuck me. Fuck me, daddy, _please.”_

“Itachi, I can’t,” Naruto says. Itachi pushes away the water bottle Naruto grabs from the nightstand and shakes his head. Naruto guides his wrist to Itachi’s lips and it’s the hardest thing Itachi’s done not to savage it, drain Naruto dry. Instead, he kisses it. Slowly, tenderly, softly--just as he would move with Naruto if only he’d get over the final fence holding him back. The one telling him it’s a sin to stick his cock in a hole because what, God would be angry?

“You want to.” Itachi’s brow knits as he rubs against Naruto’s stomach, drawing out a low moan from the man below him. His teeth flirt with the thin skin of the priest’s wrist and Naruto bucks up into him. “I can feel how hard you are and smell the arousal in you, _Father._ It’s Christmas. Give me the gift of yourself. I’ve already tasted your blood.” His kisses up Naruto’s arm to land on his neck, searching for the delicate balance between breaking the skin and bruising as he sucks just below the line where Naruto’s collar will hide the mark. Naruto is completely still below him now, and Itachi growls in frustration. “Fuck me already.”

“Why?” Naruto asks.

“Because I _love_ you.”

The world stops. Naruto’s hands fall to the mattress with dull thuds, leaving Itachi freezing on top of him. He clings, though, because these may very well be the last few moments he’s allowed with daddy and there’s no way in hell he’s going to let him go. He’s not going to let go of the man who took his hand and said follow me.

He won’t let go of the man who’s saving him.

“Itachi,” Naruto breathes, and before Itachi can open his eyes Naruto’s lips are crashing into his. It’s nowhere near their first kiss but it is the most passionate, the culmination of nearly two years of want and need bleeding from Itachi’s admission. “I love you too, Itachi, I--”

“Fuck. Me.” The most broken moan falls from Itachi’s lips as he looks to Naruto’s face, contorting in the moonlight when Itachi slides a hand between them. “Love me, daddy. It’s worth it.” He drags one of Naruto’s hands to his nipples and doesn’t even have to ask before Naruto swipes a thumb over the bars, doesn’t have to ask his priest to pleasure him. “I promise.”

Naruto slides the hand up Itachi’s neck to hold his face. “You ask so much,” he says. “I ask again--” he forces Itachi’s hand from his cock to place it over his heart-- “is this not enough?”

  
“It is,” Itachi whispers, “but why won’t you let me show you what more this could be? Do you not want me? Are you scared?”

“It’s been nearly eleven years since I had sex.” Itachi’s eyes blow wide, and Naruto looks away. “It was only once.”

“But you--”

“I was fifteen and neither of us wanted back for seconds,” Naruto says. “What you and I have built is great and I enjoy it very much, but we do not have sex. We don’t _fuck.”_ He punctuates the word with a roll of his hips and Itachi sighs. “I have never wanted it more than when we play together. I want you so bad it hurts, baby.”

“Then stop fighting,” Itachi whispers in his ear when he bends to press their chests together. He presses soft kisses along Naruto’s jaw, tongue flicking out to taste the salt on his priest’s skin. “Stop denying this, denying _us,_ Naruto. I will give you everything if you drop the mantle of what you think you should do and allow yourself to need me as much as I need you.”

He whimpers softly when Naruto’s hands find his aching back again, fingers digging lightly into the tender flesh. “You’ll tell no one?” Naruto asks.

“Never.” Itachi’s voice is barely audible as he waits, balancing on a razor’s edge as Naruto asks whether he can control himself enough to wait to feed. “Yes,” he says, sliding off Naruto’s hips to present himself. His hands stay clasped over his head as his hole is bared and again he waits, needing to hear Naruto’s assent.

“I don’t have any suppl--”

“Jacket pocket,” Itachi says. His heart pounds as Naruto rummages through it and before he can tease the priest about taking too long, Naruto is ordering him over onto his back. It hurts, scraping over the comforter, but everything fades away as Naruto bites his lip and slides his pajama bottoms down.

It’s the first time he’s let Itachi see all of him.

“Do you still love me?” he asks softly, hands fluttering over his cock in an attempt to hide. It’s a shame, Itachi thinks, because somehow he’s even more beautiful now. With his tools in hand and Itachi spread before him he’s confident, but now they are equals. He’s soft, shy--none of the brash confidence displayed when he is _daddy._

Now, he’s simply another man in front of Itachi with his heart on his sleeve.

Itachi spreads his legs and motions forward, cock lengthening to rest over his stomach. “Of course I do,” he says. Naruto crawls between them and carefully-- _so_ fucking carefully--nuzzles into Itachi’s cheek as he slides their hips together. “I have for so long, Naruto. You think that’s going to stop now?”

“I don’t know,” Naruto whispers. “I don’t know how this is supposed to go, work…”

“Out of practice?”

“Shut up.”

Itachi wraps his legs around Naruto’s thighs and pulls him flush against him. “Let me show you,” he murmurs. He guides Naruto down onto his side before settling onto his hips again. The red cloud has dissipated a bit and he’s no longer falling prey to the hunt but he is _starving,_ eager for the ache inside of him to be satisfied.

He growls when the damned lube bottle won’t show itself.

“Here,” Naruto says, pressing it into his hand. “It’s okay, Itachi, calm down.”

“I am.” Itachi kisses him deeply as he coats his fingers and brings them back to press against his rim. Naruto shivers as a cool drop lands on him. It’s no surprise that two fingers slip in easily, and Itachi pitches forward for a better angle. “I do this every time I come here,” he says into the crook of Naruto’s shoulder, “because every time I hope that it’s the day I get to sleep with you. And tonight’s finally it, daddy.” Their lips meet in another kiss and he whines as he teases himself with a third finger, simply letting it rest inside of him before pulling out and straightening his spine. “Where’d the condom go?”

  
“Next to your knee.” Naruto’s hands trace up and down Itachi’s thighs and he swallows hard when Itachi touches him without the barrier of his pajama pants. “I don’t know how good I’ll be,” he says softly.

“You’re here with me and that’s enough for tonight,” Itachi says. The wrapper hits the floor and Naruto already looks to be in heaven as Itachi rolls the condom onto him. “I will need to feed when we’re done, though.”

“That’s okay,” Naruto says. As Itachi guides Naruto to rest against his rim, the priest’s fingers dig into his skin. “Just...don’t be disappointed.”

“Let me take care of you, daddy.” Itachi’s eyes flutter shut as he sinks down, jaw dropping open in a silent cry as he finally takes in the man he loves. Too long, it’s been, and he regrets every action that kept him from admitting his love sooner. It feels as if Naruto is made for him, _just_ on the right side of large enough and so warm inside of him. He sits still for several seconds, adjusting and just _feeling,_ and Naruto sighs out his name. Itachi opens his eyes to see Naruto staring up in rapture. “Feels good?”

  
“I want you closer,” Naruto says. He moves backwards to prop himself up against the headboard, holding Itachi tight against him. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispers. “Everything about you. It’s like you’re just for me.”

Itachi rolls his hips, and suddenly all words are torn from Naruto’s mouth. “Let me please you,” Itachi says, and Naruto nods. “You can kiss me if you want. Put your lips on me or even bite me, you know how much I love that.” He moves again to the sound of Naruto’s moans and the priest gives in, teeth sinking into Itachi’s shoulder once again. His tongue smooths over the marks and his scent grows heavier in the air as they both settle into a rhythm, Itachi’s hips driving down to meet his with every breath.

“Itachi, please,” Naruto eventually gasps, hand coming around to stroke Itachi’s cock. “You’re killing me. Come. Come, baby, come for daddy--” It’s not long after that he spills into the condom, Itachi’s orgasm hurtling through him a short time after. “I love you,” Naruto murmurs. “Drink.”

It’s a command, not a request, and Itachi fastens his lips to the side of Naruto’s neck when the priest bares it. His teeth lengthen and bright copper bursts on his tongue as they pierce the skin. Naruto sighs sharply in relief when they contract, a small whine leaving him when Itachi begins to lap at the wounds.

Cathartic, is what it is.

If drinking from Naruto after he finished putting Itachi through the wringer is good, drinking after sex is on tier with godliness. Itachi’s fingers card through Naruto’s hair, brush down over his nape as he drinks deep. Naruto simply holds him like he’ll never let go again. When Itachi is finished, he allows the blood to stop trickling before he pulls away to paint Naruto’s lips crimson. The priest’s breathing is shallow and for a split second, Itachi thinks he took too much. “Naruto?” he asks.

“Come here,” Naruto says,. He does not open his eyes as Itachi wraps around him in relief, resting his head on Naruto’s shoulder. “Thank you. For that, and us, and everything, and I’m sor--”

“Shh,” Itachi shushes. He captures Naruto’s lips once more and Naruto sinks down to the bed, dragging Itachi down with him. The puddle of come between their stomachs should be taken care of sooner rather than later but for these few seconds, it doesn’t matter. “Breathe,” he says softly. “I’m here. _We’re_ here, daddy. Let it be. It’s okay.”

“Do you need anything?” Naruto asks. Itachi shakes his head. “I think a shower might be good,” he continues. “And some water, maybe a snack. That was--” he rests his cheek against Itachi’s-- “probably the best gift I’ve ever gotten, Itachi. Are you sure you’re okay?”

  
“I’m perfect,” Itachi says with a small smile. “It’s Christmas, I’m with the man I love, and everything feels _right._ So thank _you,_ Naruto. This will truly be a Christmas to remember.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? Feedback is _always_ appreciated and encouraged, be it via kudos/comments/bookmarks or through any of my social media below.
> 
> * [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sparkswithyou)  
> * [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AryaGrace4)  
> * [Discord](https://discord.gg/ZkxAX9r) (or aryagraceling#4222 if you're not looking for another server)  
> * [AO3 Armada](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951), a facebook group for all creators and readers.


End file.
